Daddy's Girl
by Jenny7
Summary: Juliette's dad comes for a visit her and causes painful memories to resurface. New Chapter Added!
1. Default Chapter

"Daddy's Girl"  
CHAPTER ONE: My Hero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors in this story, I simply borrowed them from HG. =)  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Asked Daisy as she examined the project that Juliette was painting.   
"It's a finger bowl." Juliette replied, carefully dabbing purple paint onto the edges. Daisy smiled at Shelby.   
"For all those fingers you've been eating huh?" Daisy joked. Shelby chuckled. Juliette just smiled   
"A finger bowl holds food that people can eat with their fingers Daisy. My mom used to use it at all of her big officer cotillions." Jules smiled at the thought.   
"Cotillions...I'm afraid to ask." Shelby said.   
"A Cotillion, Shelby, is a friendly get-together." Said Sophie's voice from behind the girls. "My mom was famous for her once-a-month Becker family Cotillion." Sophie touched Juliettes shoulder. "Phone for you. You can take it in the lodge." Shelby and Daisy watched curiously as Jules followed Sophie out of the room.   
"Guess I'd better brush up on my vocabulary skills." Shelby joked as Daisy rolled her eyes.   
  
Juliette searched her mind for who could possibly have called her. The first person who came to mind was her mother. She dreaded hearing the woman's voice. It was the same voice that had tore through her mind every time she stuck her fingers down her throat or pulled a razor blade across her skin. Jules felt the hate building up as she neared the lodge.   
Sophie stood by the doorway as Juliette approached the receiver. She picked it up and slowly put it to her ear.   
"Hello?" She said timidly.   
"Juliette honey? Its daddy."   
"Daddy?! Is it really you?"  
"Sure is sweetheart." He replied in a cocky tone.  
"How did you know the number to call?" Juliette knew that her mother would never give it to him. Even at home she was never allowed to visit with her birth father.   
"I have my sources. Listen sweety I've really been missing you a lot. I was hoping it would be ok if I could come visit you at the school."   
"Of course. I can't wait!" Sophie looked on in confusion.  
"OK then, I'll see you in a couple days honey. Goodbye." Then there was the dial tone. Juliette hung up the phone, a huge smile across her face. She turned to face Sophie.  
"My Dad's coming to visit me." She could barely contain the joy that she felt. She hadn't seen her father in so long.   
"That's great Juliette." Sophie smiled. "Sounds like you and your father get along well." She walked out next to Juliette.  
"Daddy and I were always close. I remember being a little girl and Daddy would come pick me up on weekends and take me to the zoo and to the amusement park. Mother would never let me do those things." Sophie smiled.   
"Well your father sounds like a very nice man. I'm sure Peter will be happy to hear the news." Juliette stopped when she noticed Auggie and Ezra chopping firewood.   
"I think I'd better get back to art." Sophie glanced at Auggie and smiled.   
"That's right, but don't worry if you're a little late. I'm sure Roger won't mind." She sauntered away and Juliette carefully approached the guys.   
"Hi Auggie." She said cheerfully.  
"Hey Jules." He swung the axe one last time.   
"Hey Juliette." Said Ezra.  
"Hi Ezra." There was an awkward silence.   
"Wow...anyone else feel that? It's hot out here. I'm gonna go get a beverage. Leaving now." Ezra backed away and then ran towards the kitchen.   
"So, what's up Twig? You look happier then usual." Auggie said.  
"My Dad's coming to visit me. He just called." She could barely stop from jumping up and down.  
"That's great Jules." He moved closer to her. "So when do I get to meet him?" They both laughed.  
"Maybe you could come have dinner with us. I'm sure he'd like you. My Dad likes everybody." She shifted from foot to foot anxiously.   
"Sounds perfect." He smiled and kissed her.   
"Well I guess I'd better get back to class. I'll see you at dinner." She turned and ran.   
  
  
Dinner   
  
Juliette flipped her food around on her plate, trying to make it look like she had eaten something. She looked up and watched as Shelby and Scott leaned close to each other and whispered. Next to them Daisy and Ezra were comparing their broccoli which they insisted was discolored. She smiled at their antics.   
"Not hungry Jules?" Said a voice from the side of the table. She turned her head to see Auggie sitting down, plate in hand.  
"Who could eat this?" She lifted her broccoli up on her fork to show him.   
"It's not so bad." Her unfolded his napkin neatly on the table and removed his fork and spoon.   
"Hey if anyone doesn't want their broccoli we'll take it." Said Daisy.   
"Perfect specimen for our science project...How much mold does it take to get to the center of a green vegetable." Ezra joked. Daisy smirked.   
"Great idea Ezzzzra." David sat down on the other side of Juliette. "I'll take that if you don't mind." He snatched the broccoli from Ezra's hand and popped it into his mouth. The whole table gagged.   
"Ewww that's so disgusting." Juliette whined. David laughed.  
"Gonna eat that twiggy?" David pointed to her plate.  
"Hey quit messin' with her man." Auggie jumped in. David put his hands up.   
"Whatever you say muchacho." Auggie jumped out of his chair.   
"You trying to mess with me?!"   
"Auggie chill man." Scott stood between them. "Peters gonna have both of you on shuns if you don't cool it."   
"Well if he doesn't shut his trap right now I'm gonna shut it for him!" Scott was the only thing holding Auggie back. David continued to entice him.   
"I've got jaws of steel Augusto...I'd like to see you try." David   
"Auggie just ignore him." Pleaded Juliette.   
"Stay out of this Jules." Auggie replied.   
"Let him go Scott this is better then Springer." Shelby said. By now Auggie was almost past Scott.   
Just then Peter and Roger raced towards the table and grabbed Auggie from Scott. Auggie finally gave in but he was still just as angry.   
"You better watch your step man...cause I'm gonna be watching you." He warned.   
"Auggie! Back to the dorm now." Peter scolded him and he left. "David, you go with Roger." David raised his hands in an innocent fashion as Roger escorted him out.   
"Back to your meal guys." Peter said. "Oh and Juliette, you are planning on eating that right?" He pointed to her full plate.  
"Yes Peter." She smiled meekly. They all sat down.  
"Well, that was just about all the violence I need for one day." Daisy said.   
"Although it would have been better if there was actual contact. I'm sure a black eye would suite David just fine." Shelby replied.   
"What's going to happen to Auggie?" Juliette wondered out loud. Shelby chuckled.   
"Aww...does the little princess miss her prince charming already?"   
"Don't worry, Peter will just give him weeds or something." Assured Ezra.   
"Am I only one who cares about poor little David?" Daisy commented only half-serious. The others just groaned.   
Juliette flipped her food around with her fork, forcing a few morsels into her mouth whenever someone looked up at her. She could barely swallow. Her stomach was nauseated between the excitement of her father and her worry over Auggie. Whenever she thought of her Dad she smiled. She thought of his words on the phone. He missed her. He really missed her just as much as she'd missed him. She couldn't wait to see him again. She began counting down the hours in her head.   
  
  
CHAPTER TWO Daddy's Promise  
  
Girls Dorm  
The next morning Juliette was the first in the bathroom to take her shower. She had been up half the night planning her visit with her father. She had decided that first she would give him a tour of the campus, then maybe he could take her and Auggie out to dinner. She couldn't wait for him to meet Auggie. Her two favorite people were finally going to meet, and she was sure they would love each other.   
"Juliette hurry up in there!" Screamed Katherine. "We're going to be late." She quickly grabbed her towel and hurried to get dressed. She pulled a brush through her hair exactly fifty times and put a headband in to hold it. Soon Katherine was rushing them all out of the dorm and to the dining hall.   
  
Breakfast  
  
The first thing that Juliette noticed when she entered the dining hall was that all of the Cliffhangers were there except for Auggie. She found this odd and immediately asked the guys about it.   
"Auggie didn't come back until later last night. He's on silent restriction for the rest of the week." Scott informed her.   
"Yea, I guess Frank was pretty upset because this is the third fight Auggie has gotten into this month. He's considering expelling him." Ezra added.   
"Well what about him?" Juliette pointed to David, who was sitting at the table tossing pieces of hash browns into his mouth.  
"It's only his second offense. He has to write an essay and help Frank out today." Scott explained.  
"Help out with what is the question." Ezra stated.   
"Hey, you wanna eat alone today?" Shelby appeared behind Scott. He grinned and followed her to a table in the corner.   
"Makes you sick doesn't it?" Ezra commented. Juliette ignored him and headed for the group table. She set her tray down and started towards the bathroom.   
  
Once safely behind a locked stall, Juliette took a deep breath. She missed Auggie and was beginning to realize what Scott had felt like when Shelby had to go home. She realized that she really loved him. Suddenly she began to think about her father. Only a few more hours and she would see him. She just wished that Auggie could see him too. More then anything Juliette wanted to be a part of a family again. Not her Cliffhanger family, but a real live blood family. She missed that connection and longed for it.   
She sat down on the toilet and laid her head on her knees. She noticed the scars on her arms. So many of them everywhere. She wished they would disappear. She often wished she would just disappear.   
"Juliette? Are you in here?" Juliette heard Daisy's voice from outside the stale. "Peter's looking for you."   
"I'll be out in a minute." She replied.   
"Oh please take your time. Don't let me interrupt your puking." She said. Juliette stood and opened the stall door.   
"I wasn't puking." She said weakly. She walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair just right.   
"Right. Well whatever you were doing, Peter wants to talk to you now." Daisy replied.   
"I heard you the first time Daisy." She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed. Fat cheeks.   
"Peter's not going to let Auggie go home. Don't worry." Daisy leaned on the sink and met her gaze in the mirror.   
"What makes you so sure? Remember when Shelby went home? He couldn't stop it then." Daisy considered a moment.  
"Well that was different. Shelby's mom made her leave. This time its just Frank. Peter will make him change his mind. He'll use one of his profoundly deep analogies like "every kid is like a tree reaching towards the sun" and Frank will get so confused that he'll be forced to agree. Works every time." Daisy grinned. Juliette forced a smile.  
"I hope your right." Daisy put her hand on Juliette's shoulder.  
"The cards never lie." She turned towards the door. "Five minutes and Peter will be releasing the hounds."   
"I'm coming." She mumbled.   
  
Peters Office  
  
Juliette knocked on the door and Peter smiled and waved her in. She timidly walked towards the chairs and sat down. Peter's office almost always meant either bad news or a pep talk. She didn't want to hear either right now.   
"Hi Juliette. Have a seat." He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. He sat behind it and sighed. The look on his face didn't suggest a pep talk.   
"Is my Dad here yet? Did he come early?" She chatted, hoping that maybe Peter was just having a bad day. She casually looked around the office, hoping that maybe her father would come out of a dark corner and hug her like she was a child again.   
"You father called this morning Jul...he's not coming." Peter broke the news gently. Juliette could see in his eyes that it pained him. It can't be true. Why is he lying to me?!   
"No...if he called he would have wanted to talk to me. He's still coming...he has to be." She said calmly. She could feel the tears welling her eyes but pushed them back. I'm not going to cry because there's nothing to cry about. Daddy would never lie to me.  
"I'm sorry Juliette." He stood and walked over to the chairs. He sat beside her and tried to touch her shoulder. She jumped at his touch. "I offered to get you so he could tell you himself, but he said he was late for a business meeting. He didn't have the time." The words echoed in Juliette's mind. Didn't have the time.   
FLASHBACK  
  
Juliette jumped up and down anxiously, waiting for her father to get off the phone. Dressed in her white ballet suit, with tiny slippers in hand, she listened to his conversation.   
"No Gary I told you the account was closed." He paused. "Well then tell Robert to get his head out of his ass and do his job! Well, Gary shut up and listen to me, I will be at the office in exactly twenty minutes and if I find that this is still a problem somebody will be out of a job! Do you understand me? Great...Bye." He fiercely hung up the cordless and paced back and forth. "Damn lazy son of a..." He then noticed Juliette standing meekly by the door.   
"Daddy is it time to go yet?" She asked. Her dark hair was thrown back in a bun and her eyes were wide with innocence. He strode towards her and knelt down in front of her.   
"Yes sweety, its time to go. Daddy's in a hurry." He opened the door and they flew out to the cadillac.   
Juliette watched out the passenger side window as the car sped down the street quickly. She looked up at her Dad and smiled. She loved him so much. She would do anything to please him.  
Soon they were at the gymnasium and the car pulled alongside the building.   
"OK kid, Daddy's gotta go now. You have fun though." Juliette frowned.   
"Daddy aren't you coming to watch me dance? You said you'd come watch me dance."   
"I'm sorry baby. Daddy is very busy right now. I'll come to your next recital, I promise." He smiled. "I just don't have the time right now. Do you understand?" Juliette sank into her seat to pout but stopped herself. She had to be happy for Daddy. She didn't want him to be sad because of her.   
"Yes Daddy I understand." She smiled and hugged him. He pushed her away after a minute and put the car into drive as he held the gas pedal. "I love you Daddy." She said cheerfully.  
"Go on now. You don't want to be late." She stepped out of the car and watched him drive away.   
BACK IN PETER'S OFFICE  
  
"Juliette?" She heard Peters voice coming from beside her. She snapped back to reality and smiled the same smile she had that day as a child.   
"I understand. Daddy's very busy with his work. He's really good at his job. I'm sure he has a good reason for not coming." She smiled at Peter, who only looked concerned.   
"Are you sure your ok with this Juliette? Its ok if your hurt. Its normal to be."   
"No Peter I'm ok. I'm sure he'll come visit another time. Maybe he can come for the next parents weekend." She smiled. "That would be better anyway, for everyone." Peter stepped back and leaned on his desk.  
"If you think so. You can call him on the phone later and talk to him about it ok?" She stood from her chair.  
"OK. Thanks Peter." She walked towards the door and out into the hallway.   
Juliette looked at the floor, trying to sort out all of the feelings that were turning inside of her head. Daddy will make everything better. Daddy will come visit me just like he promised.   
Suddenly she felt someone in front of her and before she knew it they had collided. She jumped back and looked up to see Auggie standing before her. She smiled a huge smile.   
"Auggie...what happened to you?" She asked. He whispered his reply.   
"I'm in real trouble Jules...Frank wants me out." Juliette felt her heart sink for the second time in that day.   
"Peter won't let that happen. Just trust Peter Auggie. Everything will be ok." He looked around them and made sure the coast was clear. Then he touched her cheek.   
"Your probably right." He dropped his hand and started towards Peter's office. Juliette called to him.  
"Daisy's card's said it would be ok!" Auggie turned and grinned.   
"Then it will be." He turned again and headed towards the office. Juliette remained still for a full minute before heading back to class.   
  
  
Juliette stared out the window as Jeff preached about whatever it was they were learning that day. Juliette wasn't sure anymore. She watched as the Sun Dogs played soccer. She looked past them to see Frank and Peter, sitting on a bench in the distance. They were talking. Peters probably convincing him to let Auggie stay. She decided that that was the only way it would go. Daisy's cards were never wrong.   
She turned towards the back of the room and noticed a man and woman sitting together. They were watching one of the students intently and Jules decided that she was their daughter and they had come to observe class. It was a common thing around the school, but Juliette couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.   
Suddenly she heard her name. She looked up to see Scott whispering to her. She listened carefully to his words.  
"Pass this to Shelby." He slid a note across the floor to her desk. She smiled at him and nodded. She picked up the note and held it in her palm for a moment. She glanced to her left to see Shelby doodling on her notebook aimlessly. She looked back to her right and seen Scott chewing on his pen and listening to Jeff. She then put her hands in her lap and unfolded the note.   
Meet me at the docks tonight.   
I love you.  
Scott  
  
Juliette smiled. She slipped the note into her notebook and rested her head on the palm of her hand. I love you too Scott. I love you too.   
  
DINNER THAT NIGHT  
  
Juliette frowned as she looked at the food on her plate. There was a large pile of roast beef barely resting between two buns that were way too small. Small round carrots filled the space next to the beef. The mashed potatoes seemed to tower over the rest of the plate like a castle.   
Picking up her fork, Juliette picked up one carrot at a time and pushed it into her mouth. Carrots weren't very fattening. She tasted the sweetness of it and found herself wanting more. She wanted her mouth to be full. This was an old feeling that she had missed. Filling the fork she inserted potatoes, beef, bread, and carrots into her mouth. Each time the food filled the fork and her stomach as she swallowed it down.   
She was careful to make sure that none of the other cliffhangers were watching her. Auggie was still on restriction. Shelby was in the infirmary. She had mysteriously fallen ill, claiming it was the broccoli from that morning. David was there, as was Ezra and Daisy. They were too entranced in their own conversation to notice her. Katherine was at the end of the table with Scott, who seemed more lonely then ever. Juliette wondered why he wouldn't talk to her. Probably wanted to wait until that night at the docks. She couldn't wait. He really loves me.  
Juliette finished her plate within minutes and laid her hand on her full bulging stomach. She could just feel the fat circulating through her body. She had to get rid of it. If Daddy sees me like this, if Scott does, they'll never love me. She stood and emptied her tray. Then she quietly sneaked into the ladies room.   
  
After ridding herself of the food, Juliette checked her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes watered a bit, but there was no serious damage. She rinsed out her mouth and dried her eyes with a tissue. Then she placed her hand on her stomach. It hurt, but not more then usual. She took a deep breath in and then swallowed some water from the faucet. Water helps metabolize fat. She'd learned that from her mother.  
Leaning her head into the sink she slurped up the water as best she could. Finally she stood and faced herself in the mirror. But she was not alone.  
"Daddy!"   



	2. Crazy

Chapter Three: Crazy  
When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head  
~Savage Garden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.   
  
  
Juliette locked eyes with a man with the same raven hair as her. He smiled and tightened his tie. He wore a familiar suit and shoes so shiny he could see himself in them.   
"Hi honey." She became sober and ran to hug him.  
"They said you wouldn't come. I knew you would!!"   
"Of course I would. I would never lie to you Juliette. Your the most important thing in the world to me." Juliette grinned and her eyes lit up.   
"I missed you so much Daddy. I'm so happy to see you. I can't wait for you to meet everybody. They're all going to love you..." Juliette carried on. Her father took her by the shoulders and stopped her.   
"Juliette...you must promise me that no one will ever find out that I'm here. If they do I'll have to leave. You don't want that, do you?" Jules' face dropped and her eyes filled with tears at the thought.   
"Of course not. But why?"   
"Lets just call it our special secret ok? A special father daughter secret that absolutely no one can know about. Not even Peter and Sophie."   
"But how did you..." Juliette began when she seen the bathroom door open. In came Daisy.   
"Who are you talking to?" She wondered as she entered one of the stalls. Juliette glanced to her side and realized that her father wasn't there anymore.   
"Uh..."   
"Don't bother making up excuses...I already know." There was a toilet flush and Daisy stepped out again.   
"You know?" Juliette asked.   
"One of Peter's confidence boasting exorcises right? I hate those." Daisy wet her fingers and moved them through her red hair.   
"Yea...me too." She nervously glanced around the room, searching for him.   
"So did you hear anything about Auggie yet?"   
"Auggie....no."   
"Oh. Well, uh, maybe you should come out of the bathroom sometime this year. Peters gonna get suspicious." Daisy turned and left. "Just to warn you." Then she was gone. Juliette paced the room. What do I do? What's happening? Daddy! He never reappeared. Juliette went back to the cafeteria feeling frightened and worried.   
  
Girls Dorm  
  
  
  
Juliette looked at the note she had stuffed into her notebook. She had to meet Scott. She just had to. She had to tell him that she still loved him. Auggie didn't matter. Auggie was going to leave her and go home. She didn't ever want to be left alone again.   
"Is Shelby still in the infirmary?" Daisy asked. Juliette listened from her bed.   
"Yea. Sophie said its the flu. Poor Shelby." Said Kat.  
"More like poor Scott. Shelby leaves his side for a minute and he's a helpless little boy again. Its so pathetic." Daisy mocked. Juliette tuned her out. She doesn't know anything. Scott loves me. The note said so.   
With everyone in the bathroom, Juliette sat on her bed alone. She reached down under her bed and pulled out her favorite toy from her childhood, her doll. She pulled lightly at her hair and fixed her dress just right.   
"I remember when you got that doll. You were so happy."   
"Daddy your back!" She talked in an excited whisper.   
"Of course I am. I would never leave you." He touched her cheek.   
"Where did you go before? You just disappeared." She pouted.   
"I'm sorry Juliette. I promise that I will never leave you ever again. You'll never have to be alone." She slowly smiled at the comforting thought. "But we must keep this a secret. Do you understand?"  
"I understand Daddy." She paused. "I understand."   
"That's my girl. You were always the perfect daughter Julie." She smiled. He hadn't called her that in years.   
"Juliette! Earth to Juliette!!" Katherine's voice entered her head. Juliette jumped and turned to see Kat and Daisy staring at her in confusion.   
"Getting a little too into Peter's assignment aren't we?" Daisy joked. Jules blushed.  
"I'm just trying to get the most out of it. You know how Peter can be about lessons. Well I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." She crawled under her blankets and closed her eyes, the vision of her father still in her mind.   
  
An Hour Later  
  
Juliette sat up in bed and carefully examined the room. Daisy was motionless in bed, sound asleep. Katherine was tossing and turning, repeating the word Shannon over and over again. Jules stood slowly and carefully crept towards the door. She just reached the doorknob when she heard a sound from behind her.   
"Going somewhere?" Daisy lay in bed, eyes open staring at her.   
"I just want to get some fresh air." She lied. "I can't sleep." Daisy turned back over.   
"Whatever."   
Jules carefully opened the door and bolted out as fast as she could. She caught her breath when she was halfway to the docks. She looked up at the docks in the distance. Scott wasn't there. Maybe Ezra, Auggie, and David are still awake. Maybe he can't get out.   
She reached the docks and sat down on the bench. Checking her watch, she realized that it was only eleven o'clock. Scott probably didn't expect her to get there that early. She let out a sigh of relief.   
  
An Hour Later  
  
"Where are you Scott?" She asked the hazy fog that had settled around her.   
"He doesn't love you. He loves me." She turned to see Shelby standing behind her.  
"Go away! He wants to meet me here." Shelby didn't go away.  
"Aww...poor little princess get stood up? Well let me tell you one thing twig, you stay away from my boyfriend! Or you'll be very sorry." Shelby jumped in front of Juliette.   
"Get out of my face!" She said loudly. Shelby backed off, sly look on her face.  
"Or what? You gonna cut me with a razor? Or are you gonna throw up all over me? Which is it?"   
"Stop!!" Juliette covered her ears and screamed.   
"Scott doesn't want a disgusting freak like you! FREAK!"   
"NO!!" She screamed and ran back towards her dorm. She stopped about ten feet away and looked back. Shelby wasn't there. No one was. She was all alone in the darkness.   
"Don't cry Julie. I hate to see my baby girl cry." She turned and noticed her father behind her.  
"Where have you been? You said you'd never leave me alone." Tears streamed down her face as she sprinted towards her dorm.   
"Julie don't be mad at Daddy. I love you Julie, your my perfect daughter." She stopped and turned.   
"You really mean it Daddy?"   
"Of course I do sweetheart." She hugged him.   
"I'm so scared Daddy! Am I crazy?!" She sobbed.   
"No Julie your not crazy. Your perfect." She only sobbed harder.   
  
  
BREAKFAST  
  
She watched him from a distance as he moved through the food line. His hair was perfect, he was perfect. She tried to gather to courage to confront him.   
"Don't worry Julie. He'll come around. He loves you." Said the man next to her.   
"I know he does Daddy. He's just stubborn." She said smiling.   
"Hey Jules." She turned to see Auggie standing where her father had been. "Who you talking to?" She fidgeted.   
"Uh..hi Auggie. I wasn't talking."   
"Oh. Are you ok Twig? You've been backing off of me these last few days. Whats up?" She turned and crossed her arms.   
"Nothing."   
"Well if you want to talk Jules I'm here for you." Yea right. Your leaving just like everyone else.  
"Thanks." She replied coldly.   
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm talking to Peter after breakfast. Its my judgement day." She closed her eyes.   
"Good luck." She turned and walked towards Scott. When she reached him she smiled.   
"Hi Scott." He turned and looked confused.  
"Hi Juliette."   
"So aren't you going to say anything?"   
"What am I supposed to say?" She pulled him to a solitary corner where they could be alone.   
"Well for starters why you never showed last night." She put her hands on her hips.   
"What are you talking about?" He only looked confused as he clutched his tray.   
"I'm talking about the note. 'Meet me at the docks', remember? You left me there by myself, all alone."   
"That note was for Shelby. We're over, remember?! Get it through your head!" He said aggressively.   
"Why are you so stubborn?!" She followed him towards the middle of the room.   
"Why are you tripping?!" He stopped when he noticed that people were staring. He took her by the arm and pulled her aside. "Juliette, what's going on with you? Shelby and I are together. I love her. So lets just forget this ever happened." He let her go and began walking away.   
"Fine be with the slut, see if I care!" She screamed and ran from the dining hall. She ran and ran until she hit the woods. Then she ran until she was completely concealed by trees. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the thumb tack she had stolen from the art room. She drove it into her arm, causing a stream of blood to form. She watched as it quickly made a trail down her forearm and dripped onto the dirt at her feet. She continued to make more and more cuts, and didn't stop until she could no longer feel the immense pain Scott had caused her. All she could feel was the blood, and the small stinging sensation from the wounds.   
"Juliette. Are you cutting yourself again? No wonder we can't keep a man around this house." She turned to see her mother, standing with her hands on her hips.   
"I'm sorry mother. I promise I'll stop." She hung her head. "I'm so ashamed."   
"You'll never stop. Your hopeless. What did I do to deserve such a disgrace for a daughter?" Juliette could feel tears on her face.   
"I'll be good Mother. I'll be perfect. I promise." She cried. "Just please don't send me away from you and Daddy. I don't want to be alone!"   
"FREAK! FREAK! YOUR A FREAK!" She looked up and seen Shelby, Scott, Ezra, Daisy, David, Auggie, and Katherine. They were all pointing at her. They repeated the words over and over again. "FREAK! FREAK!"   
"NO! Please stop! I am a freak..." She fell to the ground and cried.   
"Please don't cry Julie, Daddy will always love you." She looked up to see her father through blurred teary vision.   
"Please don't leave me Daddy, please don't leave me." She sobbed for a long time.   
  
Back on the Campus  
  
Auggie slowly opened the door to Peter's office. He felt as if he were walking towards his own death. Peter smiled at him and sat down behind the desk.   
"Hey Peter." He said and took a seat.   
"Hey Aug. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. I talked to Frank and were both convinced that, as long as you work hard to improve your behavior, you can stay here at Horizon." Auggie smiled and sighed in relief.   
"For real? Your not messing with me are you man?" Auggie leaned forward in the chair.  
"No Auggie, I'm not messing with you. You can stay." Auggie jumped practically out of his chair.  
"Aw yea...thanks Peter. I'm really sorry for all this trouble I've caused." Peter grinned.  
"Your forgiven. But this is the last straw, if I hear about you starting any more fights I won't have a choice but to send you home. Understand?"   
"I got it man. No more fighting here." He shook hands with Peter.   
"All right. Now that that's settled, I need your help on something." Auggie sat back in his chair.  
"Anything, I owe you."   
"This isn't about me or you Auggie, this is about Juliette."   
"Juliette? What about her?" Peter stood and paced.   
"I'm worried about her. She hasn't been talking much in group these last couple of days, since her father cancelled his visit."   
"He cancelled? Man what a butt-wipe. She couldn't wait to see him."   
"She was very upset to say the least. But I think that she might be in trouble Auggie. I know that you two have been close these past few months. I've tried talking to her with no success. I was hoping you might give it a try."   
"Me? I ain't no councilor Peter. I'll probably say something wrong."   
"Or you might say something right. I think at this point its safe to say that Juliette isn't getting over this on her own. In group your always helping her and the others with their problems. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't believe you could." Auggie paused to consider the proposition.   
"Anything for Jules."   
"Thanks Auggie. The others should be meeting for group right about now. Why don't you go join them. I'll be along in a minute." He followed Auggie to the door and let him out. Just as Auggie was walking out Sophie walked in.   
"What's the verdict?" She asked, eyes full of fear.   
"Frank came over to our side." He winked at her and tossed her the talking stick that would be used in group.  
"That's great Peter! Auggie's a good kid and he's been doing so well. So what did you have to promise to convince him?"   
"Oh...just my first born. No biggy." He joked. She grinned.   
"Very funny mountain man." She kissed him then pulled back when she seen his vacant stare. "So what's wrong then Peter?" He pulled away and began paging through some papers on his desk.   
"uh...I'm worried about Juliette. She's been so withdrawn, so not like herself." Sophie frowned.  
"Well it was a big dissapointment when her father didn't show. That poor girl." She paused before a horrified stare caught her face. "Oh no Peter, you don't think she's cutting herself again do you?"   
"I don't know Soph, that's what I plan to find out." He opened the door to leave and noticed Daisy standing behind it.   
"What's going on Dais?" He asked. She seemed concerned.   
"Juliette is gone."   
"What? What do you mean she's gone?" He trampled past her and Sophie followed him.   
"She didn't show up for group so I went to check the dorm. She wasn't there either."   
"Bathrooms?" Sophie asked.  
"Not there either." She paused as Peter reached the group area. Everyone was there except for Auggie.   
"Its alright guys, where'd Auggie go?"   
"He came in and seen that Jules wasn't here. Then he just left." Ezra explained.   
"He didn't say where he was going?" Sophie quizzed.   
"Man he just ran out! Where's Juliette?" Scott asked. He and Shelby were standing close together.   
"Don't worry Scott we'll find her. She couldn't have gone far." He paused for a moment to think and ordered Sophie to take over while he informed Frank and Roger.   
"OK, Did Juliette say anything suspicious to anyone this morning? Anything not like herself." At first there was silence as the group looked around the circle.   
"Don't look at me! I've been tossing for the past twenty four hours." Shelby explained, her comments breaking the tension that had formed.   
"No one's blaming you Shelby." Sophie chimed in. "This is very important. Juliette could be in trouble."   
"Well...I don't know if this fits in the category of "suspicious" since it is Juliette were talking about, but I caught her talking to herself a few times these past few days." Daisy said.   
"I saw her too." Katherine said. "She's been depressed. I thought it was just Juliette being Juliette."   
"And she was upset this morning. She left breakfast early." Daisy said. Scott glared at her, only making her angry. "Scott would know what was going on, he was the one who made her upset!" Sophie turned to Scott.   
"Scott? What were you two fighting about?" Sophie asked. Shelby stared at him, making him nervous.   
"Man I didn't do nothing! She came up to me and started talking trash."   
"What kind of trash?" Shelby asked after a brief silence. Scott hesitated.   
"Just...it was like she wasn't Juliette. She was a different person. She even looked different." He explained. Shelby continued to stare. Peter, Roger, and Frank rejoined the group.   
"OK we're going to split up. Jeff and Frank are going to cover the campus. Sophie, Kat, Ezra, David, and Roger are going to cover the docks. Scott, Shelby, Daisy, and myself are going to cover the woods. Any questions?"   
"What about Auggie?" Asked Katherine.   
"My guess is that he's looking for Juliette. So if any of you run across him make sure you stay together and blow your whistle so one of the councilors can come find you. Same goes if you find Juliette. OK, lets move out."   
  
  
IN THE WOODS  
  
Juliette curled into a ball and covered her ears. She couldn't think. A piercing whistle had taken over her head. She rocked her body back and forth, willing the ringing to stop.   
"NO! STOP!" She opened her eyes as her father held her in his arms.   
"I love you Julie."   
"NO! Your in my head! Go away!" She cried out.   
"  
She opened her eyes and found that she was in her bedroom again. She was lying in her purple canapee bed and clutching her favorite doll. For the first time in so long she felt at peace. Everything was perfect, in its place. Her shelves with all her favorite dolls, her dresser with the little roses painted perfectly on it, and her vanity table with the mirror that cast a light onto the wall behind her. Juliette breathed a sigh of relief.   
WHAM!   
Her bedroom door opened to reveal her mother in a fit of rage!  
Get up! Get up Juliette! If I have to tell you one more time to get out of bed you are going to be very sorry! Sam is coming over in a few hours and you have to be PERFECT!" She ran throughout the room, investigating every inch of everything.   
"I'm sick Mother. I'm sick! My head hurts. Please I can't get up!"   
"I don't care if your sick, Sam will expect everything to be perfect." She put her hands to her head and let out a vicious scream. "What is THAT?!"   
"What Mother?" She asked calmly.   
"Don't you talk to me like that young lady...you know what I'm talking about. THERE!" She pointed to a spot on the vanity table. Juliette squinted to see what her Mother was pointing at. There, at the edge of the vanity, was a single lipstick tube.   
I'm sorry Mother, I must have forgotten to put it away." She explained. Her Mother marched towards her, Juliette filled with fear. She clutched the covers to her chin and tensed up.   
"Didn't I say get out of this bed NOW? If your not up and ready by the time Sam gets here, you will not be visiting your Father this weekend!" Juliette cried.   
"I'm sorry Mother. I promise I'll be perfect."   
"I want this room spotless by the time I come back....and curl your hair, Sam likes girls with curly hair."   
  
Juliette jumped as a she felt something touch her leg. Opening her eyes she realized she was in the woods. Near her was a bird, sitting helplessly on the ground. She realized it had broken its wing. Juliette wiped away her tears and began to crawl towards it. It didn't move, only maintained a frightened stare.  
"Its ok birdie, I'll help you." She reached out her hand to touch it and it jumped back. Fear sent it running into a bush nearby. "Please come back, don't leave me alone." She said. It was then she noticed her arm. Dried blood caked every inch of her skin. She reached down and touched it with her fingers.   
  
"What a freak..." She looked up to see Shelby staring down at her.   
"Yea, how could I ever have liked such a nasty disgusting freak." Scott appeared next to her.   
"Shut up and go away!"   
"You make me sick Jules...I hope that Peter lets me go home. Then I won't have to see you again." Auggie came up behind Scott.   
"And they call me weird..." Daisy just shook her head.   
"They should've just left you in the cave..." Ezra spat.   
"I wanted to gag when I found that bloody shirt of yours...freak." Katherine said.   
"Just run away freak!" David shouted.   
"FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" They all shouted in unison, huddling around Juliette. She felt so tiny and scared. So scared.   
"Go away! Leave me alone!" She shouted, shielding her face with her arms.   
Daisy leaned in toward her. "I read your cards...this means that your CRAZY!"   
"No! I'm NOT CRAZY! I'm NOT CRAZY!"   
"Julie...I love you Julie..."   
"NO!"   
  
"Juliette! Juliette stop it!"   
"NO! GO AWAY!" She kicked violently as she heard a loud whistle.   
"JULIETTE!!" She opened her eyes to find Daisy standing over her. She had never seen Daisy look so afraid before. "Juliette what did you do?" She looked down and noticed that her arm had started bleeding again. She also noticed that she was clutching her thumb tack in her opposite hand. Did I do this? I can't remember.  
"I...uh..." She stuttered as Daisy removed a cloth from her pack and held it against her arm. She began to cry and Daisy hugged her tightly. "Am I crazy? Please tell me the truth..." She pleaded.   
"Well if you ask me, we're all a little bit crazy." Daisy smiled slightly, trying to comfort her.   
"Is that what the cards say?" Daisy shook her head.  
"Nope. That's what I say." She held the cloth against her arm again, it felt good.   
"Jules! Jules are you ok?!" She heard Auggie's voice from behind her. She turned and seen him running toward her.   
"Auggie! You didn't leave me.." She said, half in tears.   
"Na Jules, I couldn't ever leave you." He knelt down and touched her cheek, she'd missed that.   
"Please don't leave me alone." She begged and cried. From a distance there were footsteps, and soon Peter appeared, followed by Scott and Shelby in the distance.   
"Juliette!" He ran to her and checked her over. Daisy lifted the cloth and showed him her arm. Juliette wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes shifted from side to side, noticing every sound.   
"It's going to be ok Juliette. Its going to be ok." Peter's voice sounded from a distance as Juliette closed her eyes.   



	3. To A Better Place

THE INFIRMARY, THAT NIGHT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Juliette or any of the charactors, only in my dreams!   
Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! =) I hope you like the ending!  
  
She laid sound asleep in the bed, unaware of the outside world. She floated through her dreams, where she was just a child again with all of her dolls lined up perfectly, and with two parents who kissed her goodnight. She never stopped smiling.   
Peter stood in the doorway. Sophie approached him and whispered.   
"The kids are all settled in their dorms for the night."   
"How did they seem?" Peter asked, arms crossed staring at Juliette.  
"Confused, and scared. They're afraid for Juliette." Sophie replied.   
"It will be hard on all of us." Peter paused. "It always is."   
"What will?" Sophie looked confused.  
"Sending her home." Sophie took Peter by the arm and pulled him to another room where they could talk.   
"You can't send her home Peter! Can't you see what her parents have done to her?!"   
"Soph, it's out of my hands now. Juliette needs more help then me, you, Frank, or anyone else at Horizon can give her. I should've seen this coming. What with the other problems she's had over the last nine months."   
"Yea Peter but all the kids here have had outbursts and rebelled just like Juliette did today. It's normal!"   
"It's not normal Sophie! Juliette has shown symptoms of psychotic illness for a while now. When she fell into the cave she claimed to have seen the dead girl. And on several occasions she's talked of seeing and talking to her mother when she wasn't there. Now this...there's just no better way for me to help her then to send her home." Sophie became quiet. There was a silence that lasted about two minutes.   
"So how do we tell the kids?" He sighed.   
"We tell them the truth. Juliette cannot benefit from Horizon anymore, so the best option for her is to leave. It will be traumatic at first, but they'll understand."   
"How do we tell her?" Sophie looked through the closed door at Juliette.   
"Same way. I've had cases like this before Soph; its never easy for anyone involved. I'll go call her mother. I'll try to convince her to send Juliette to a psychiatric hospital, where she can be monitored more closely. If they rule that she's ok, maybe she can come back here."   
"I hope so Peter, for Juliettes sake."   
  
  
GIRLS DORM  
  
  
Shelby walked into the room to find Daisy sitting on her bed, brushing her hair aggressively.   
"You can relax now...your hair will be tangle free for years to come." She joked. Daisy realized what she was doing and stopped.   
"Its not fair. Our parents screw with our heads our whole lives, then we look like the crazy ones!" She snapped. Shelby sat on the bed next to her.   
"If there's one thing I've learned in life its that nothing is ever fair. I know I tease and make fun of Juliette a lot, but we've had our share of Kodak moments. I know first hand that she's not as weak as we make her out to be. She'll get through this just like she has everything else." Shelby consoled her.   
"There was just so much blood..." Daisy cringed.   
"Ms. Daisy Graves is afraid of a little bit of blood?" Shelby said.   
"Ironic isn't it? I don't know...its just different here. Its real when you see someone you know so well in that condition."   
"Yea I know." Shelby thought about Patty.   
"You guys ok?" Katherine sat on the bed next to Daisy's.   
"Define ok." Daisy said sarcastically.   
"I'm worried about Juliette too. It really makes me think. I want to be a counselor at Horizon, but I didn't even know that Jules was so upset." Katherine explained.   
"Its not your fault that Juliette is a good actress! If she wanted us to know she would've whined and pouted just like she always did." Shelby shot back.   
"Listen to us! We're talking about her like she's dead." Kat interrupted. "Peter and Sophie will take care of her and make her better. They made us better."   
"I always thought it would take a miracle to make me talk about my step-father and what he did. I guess miracle's can happen more then once." Shelby said.   
"Well I'm going to go to bed and pray for a miracle right now. That's the best way we can help Juliette." Katherine turned around and pulled the bed covers up around her.   
"Pray? I haven't done that since...I can't even remember." Shelby said, jumping into her bed.   
"Do it for Jules Shelb." Katherine persuaded.   
"I'll do my best." She mumbled under her breath.   
"Daisy?" Katherine asked. But Daisy was already lying down in her bed, staring blankly at the empty bed next to her. When all the lights were shut off and Shelby and Katherine were motionless, Daisy said her prayers.   
"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me I once was lost but now am found was blind but now I see.."   
  
BOYS DORM  
  
Scott sat on his bed twiddling his fingers and staring at the pictures of the Cliffhangers hanging on the wall. Juliette was smiling in all of them. He wondered how many of those smiles were real.   
"Hey Scott, shut off the light man. I'm tired." David walked in and collapsed onto his bunk.   
"How can you sleep after a day like this?" Ezra asked as he twisted and untwisted his shirt for the fifteenth time.  
"Its easy Friedkin, I simply lie down like this.." David laid on his back. "Close my eyes, turn off the light, and..."   
"Man don't touch that! I'm trying to finish this assignment." Auggie yelled.   
"Homework? Your doing homework at a time like this?" Ezra said in amazement. "I don't even do homework on a normal day."   
"Would you all just shut your mouths!" Scott shouted. They all stared at him.   
"Hey meat don't get all trippy on us! We're all worried about Jules ok?" Auggie stood and shouted.  
"Worried? Man you don't know what worried is?! She's messed up in the head! Should've known that the day she chose you over me..."   
"Step off man, that's my girlfriend your talking about!" Auggie defended.   
"Your girlfriend? Then how come I'm more worried about her then you are?!" Scott shouted. Ezra and David watched from their bunks.   
"You think I'm not worried?! I love her man! Do you know what love is? Love is constantly worrying about somebody no matter what...that's what love is!" Suddenly Scott and Auggie were silent. Scott sat down on his bunk and Auggie sat across from him on another bed.   
"I worried about Shelby every moment that she was at home. I know what love is. I'm sorry man, I'm stepping off." Scott apologized.   
"Love sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Auggie replied.   
"Yea man, definitely." Scott offered his hand and Auggie shook it.   
"Aw...this is so sweet I think I'm gonna hurl!" David made a gagging noise and rolled off his bed.   
"Just make sure you flush after your finished." Ezra joked. He moved and sat next to Scott and Auggie. "Seriously guys, I really hope Juliette is ok."   
"Us to EZ." Auggie replied smiling.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the sunshine pouring through the window onto her face. She felt its warmth and felt secure in its light.   
"Morning Juliette." She turned her head and saw Peter sitting in a chair.   
"Hi Peter." She looked down and noticed her heavily bandaged arm. "I'm sorry I cut myself." He sighed.  
"It's ok Juliette. How are you feeling this morning?"   
"I feel better. I think I'm much better now. My head doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled in encouragement. Peter smiled back.   
"That's great. I, um, talked to your mother on the phone last night." Juliette frowned.   
"She was probably angry. What did she say?"   
"She was worried about you, so was your father." Peter swallowed.   
"You talked to my father?" Juliette became confused.   
"Yes Juliette I did." She turned her head and stared at the corner of the room, where her father stood.   
"Don't believe him Julie, its all lies." She swallowed and blinked.   
"Juliette...your father was worried too. He wants you to come home with him." Peter explained. She continued to stare at the man in the corner.   
"I don't want to go home. Daddy wouldn't make me go home." She turned back to Peter. Soon she could see her father over Peter's shoulder.   
"I'm sorry Juliette, but there's nothing that I can do. If I could keep you here I would, but I think that you would be much happier and better taken care of somewhere else." Peter was having difficulty explaining and he noticed that Juliette wasn't really looking at him. "Juliette? Are you ok?"   
"Remember your promise Julie, don't tell him about me. I don't want to leave you." Juliette felt tears forming in her eyes. She could no longer hold in her pain as she realized the truth.   
"I'm really crazy aren't I?! Your going to put me away in a mental hospital with other crazy people, is that what your saying?!" Peter felt tears forming in his eyes.   
"No Juliette, your not crazy..."   
"Yes I am!! I am crazy! I see him! My father is here in the room with me right now! And your telling me that he was never really here at all!"   
"Julie, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me." Her Father pleaded.   
"NO! Go away, get out of my head!" She screamed and Peter tried to hold her down as she trashed around in the bed. The nurse ran in at the sound of her screams and held her arm down long enough to sedate her. Juliette slowly faded off into a dream world again.   
  
GROUP THERAPY   
  
A staggering silence filled the room as the seven remaining Cliffhangers met for group. Sophie gathered them into their normal chair circle and attempted to start the meeting.   
"So guys, who wants the talking stick first?" She offered it out. There was no answer. Moments later Daisy spoke up.  
"I don't feel much like talking."   
"You know the rules Daisy..." Sophie handed her the stick.   
"Oh right, the rules. What I said was...I don't feel like talking." Daisy replied. Sophie shot her a warning glare.   
"I've got something to say." Scott grabbed the stick from Daisy. "Just tell us straight, is Juliette leaving?" The others joined Scott in staring at Sophie. She cringed.   
"You guys know that's not my decision." Shelby grabbed the stick.   
"Right, its Peter's. But we all know who he confides in."   
"I assure you that Peter had not decided anything for sure yet. Ultimately its up to Juliette's parents." Sophie said, holding the stick. Auggie took the stick next.   
"Yo Juliette's parents don't care what happens to her! Who's gonna decide, her mother who caused her to throw up her food or her father who never keeps his promises?!" The group all nodded in agreement.   
"Yea, Juliette's much better off here with us." Ezra held the stick up proudly.   
"OK guys, I know that you all want Juliette to stay. And frankly, so do I. But sometimes things don't go the way we wish they could." Sophie explained. Shelby pulled the stick from her grip.   
"So make them go the way you want them to! Don't tell me you can't convince Peter to let her stay. You wouldn't want her to go back to her hell like I had to go back to mine would you?" Shelby became angry. David grabbed the stick.   
"Yea have a heart Sophie..." David added and passed the stick to Auggie.  
"Man send me home if you have to get rid of somebody! I messed up. Juliette never did anything to deserve this." Auggie preached. Sophie took the stick before anyone else could grab it.   
"Quiet down guys. Auggie, this isn't a matter of getting rid of somebody. This is about where Juliette is going to get the best care. Right now, as much as I hate to say it, Horizon might not be that place. Its Peter and Franks choice, but no matter what we must remain supportive to Juliette. She needs her friends now more then ever." There was another silence.   
"She's right. Jules needs us. She was always there for us, now we have to be there for her." Katherine said.   
"Yea, if it weren't for Jules I would still be failing. She taught me how to read right." Auggie explained.   
"She taught me what being a Cliffhanger was all about." Scott said.  
"Juliette is always cheering me on when I have trouble with the ropes or kayaking." Ezra added.   
"Juliette accepted me immediately when I was a newby. That means a lot." Daisy said smiling. Sophie smiled and listened as the group told stories of how Juliette had influenced them. She knew then how difficult Juliette's departure would be.   
  
THE INFIRMARY   
  
Juliette awoke to am empty room. She almost wanted her father to be there, even if he wasn't real. Moments later, Auggie entered the room.   
"Hey Jules." She smiled excitedly.   
"Auggie! I missed you." He sat down next to her bed and handed her a plate of food.   
"I missed you too twig. Peter told me I could eat lunch with you."   
"That's great, I hate being alone in this room." She frowned. "Are you mad at me Auggie?"   
"Na Jules, I ain't mad. You scared me though." He began to eat his food. Juliette's remained untouched.   
"I scared myself. Tell me the truth Auggie, do you think I'm crazy?" She studied his expression.   
"No Jules your not crazy. We're all a little mixed up here, you'll get better. We're all here to get better." Juliette smiled. Auggie always makes things better.  
"Thanks Augusto." She began to slowly eat her food. Suddenly, there was a familiar voice.   
"Mr. Scarbrow I cancelled a very important lunch to come pick my daughter up...I have to bring her now." Juliette winced. She put down her fork and put her hand to her forehead. I'm not crazy. I'm not.   
"You ok Jules?" Asked Auggie. She nodded and smiled, trying to make him feel better. Go away mother!   
But suddenly there was a knock at the door, and it was a real knock. It wasn't in her head. Juliette looked up to see two people walk in, Peter following behind.   
"Mother?" She gasped.   
"I'm here to take you back home Juliette. Once again your behavior has forced me to cancel an entire afternoon of plans with Hal."   
"Home? I don't want to go home. Please Peter do something!" She shouted. Peter just hung his head.  
"I'm sorry Juliette, there's nothing I can do." Her eyes began to well with tears.   
"I'm sorry Julie, there's no other way."   
"Daddy? What are you doing here?" She asked, half wondering if any of this was real. Her father came and sat in an open chair next to her bed. All the while Auggie watched in agony.   
"Mr. Scarbrow called me at the office and told me what happened. I was scared so I called your mother right away."   
"I think you need to go pack your things Juliette. Your father and I will be waiting for you by the car." Said her mother. Juliette looked to Peter for confirmation. He nodded in agreement.   
"I'll walk you Jules." Auggie stood from his chair. Slowly, Juliette lifted herself from the secure bed and put on her coat. She then followed Auggie out the door.   
  
"I can't believe there gonna make me go home Auggie! I won't leave, not with her." Juliette complained as she and Auggie walked towards the dorm.   
"I think you have to Jules." Auggie almost whispered. "Peter will do everything he can to get you back at Horizon though. He did it for Shelby, and he'll do it for you." Juliette stopped short.   
"Your agreeing with them? I thought you were on my side!" She shouted, anger in her eyes.   
"I am on your side Jules, but I want you to get better. So you can come back here and we can be together again. I'm worried about you." He said in a stern voice. Juliette pouted.   
"I am crazy. That's why Peter's sending me away. I don't want to leave you Auggie!" She threw her arms around him and began to cry. Auggie held her closely.   
"We can write to each other, and talk on the phone. Before you know it you'll be back here again. No ones going to forget you Jules."   
"You promise? That I can come back and things will be the same again?" He lifted his hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.   
"Yea Jules I promise." She hugged him again, tighter this time.   
"I'm going to miss you Auggie. I'm going to miss everybody."   
"I'll miss you too Jules." He paused. "Want me to help you pack?" She thought.  
"No. That will only make it harder to leave." She turned and opened the door.  
"I love you Twig." Auggie said. She turned and smiled.   
"I love you too Augusto."   
  
Girls Dorm  
  
Juliette leaned against the closed door and felt the tears stream down her cheeks again. Looking around the room, she realized how much she would miss this place. Every inch of the room had a memory of laughing or crying or smiling. Juliette sighed.   
She pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and began to fill it with her belongings. Just seeing the suitcase reminded her of her life before Horizon. Her mind filled with memories of toilets and razors and her ultimate enemy, food.   
She struggled to fit all her clothes into the suitcase that seemed so small. Tears fell from her eyes as she folded each garment. What will the others think? They'll know that I'm crazy and a freak. They already know. She looked up to see a figure in the doorway. She recognized it and jumped back immediately!   
"Only a few more pounds Juliette....just a few more pounds. Then you'll be perfect." The figure in the doorway was herself. For the first time ever she recognized what everyone else had seen in her. Bones jutted from every angle and her hair was thin and frail. Her cheeks were sunken in and her eyes looked like hollow holes in a skull. "I'm disgusting and fat. Look at me Juliette, look at me!!" The figure shouted at her and began trudging towards her!   
"No GO AWAY!" She screamed at it! But it continued to approach her, its boney hand touched her shoulder and she cringed.   
"Juliette! Snap out of it!" Opening her eyes Juliette realized that the hand on her shoulder did not belong to the skeleton.   
"Daisy?" Daisy sat eye level with her, fear in her eyes. She's afraid of me. Juliette looked at Katherine and Shelby standing behind Daisy. They all are. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I'm scared too." She began to cry again, harder this time. Daisy hugged her tightly and Shelby and Kat joined in comforting her.   
"Its ok Juliette. We just came to say goodbye. We're going to miss you Jules." Katherine said. Juliette calmed a bit and smiled.   
"And we hope you get better fast so you can come back. We need you here." Daisy added.   
"Really?" Juliette asked. She looked at Shelby and seemed to also be on the verge of tears.   
"Yea...who will I fight with ? Ezra might do but he's no Juliette." Shelby joked. Juliette smiled.   
"Thanks guys."   
"Ah..don't mention it. All in a days work." Daisy said and winked. "Need some help packing?"   
"Sure." She hugged them all. "I'll miss you guys too."   
  
  
HORIZON PARKING LOT  
  
As Juliette neared the car, luggage in hand, she noticed that the group was gathered in the parking lot. She took a long deep breath and decided that she would not cry anymore.   
"Hey Juliette." Ezra's smiling face appeared in front of her first. "I, um, just wanted to give you this." Ezra handed her a video tape. "Its the video Daisy and I made about Horizon. Just so you don't forget about us." She almost cried as she took the tape from him.   
"Thank you Ezra, I could never forget you." She hugged him. Next she came to Katherine. Katherine immediatly hugged her.   
"Take care of yourself Juliette. We all love you." Juliette felt her eyes watering. As Katherine pulled away Juliette noticed she was crying too. Daisy approached her next.   
"Well...I'm not going to say goodbye because this isn't goodbye."   
"How do you know?" Jules asked.   
"The cards say so. They're never wrong." Daisy hugged her. "But I will miss you until you do come back." Daisy began to cry and stepped back as Shelby approached her.   
"I, uh, know we haven't exactly been best friends but I think that was mostly my fault. So I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time." Shelby fidgeted nervously.   
"Don't be. Thanks to you I'm a stronger person." Juliette said. Shelby hugged her and whispered in her ear.   
"You were always strong." Juliette began to cry again. Shelby turned and Scott approached her.   
"Hi Scott."   
"Hi Juliette. I'm, uh, really not very good with this goodbye stuff. But I'm going to miss you. You may not be my girlfriend anymore but your still my friend."   
"I'll miss you too Scott." She hugged him. "I'll be back so tell Shelby to be prepared for a fight!" She joked.   
"Come on Juliette! We have to leave now...I have a very important meeting in the morning." Her mother sounded from inside the car.   
"Coming Mother." Peter and Sophie came towards her.   
"Hi Honey, you ok?" Sophie said, smoothing out Juliette's hair.   
"No, but I will be. Thank you Sophie!" Juliette hugged her tightly.  
"You'll always have a home here at Horizon." Sophie cried. "I'll see you soon ok?"   
"OK." She turned to Peter. "So I guess I should give this back for now." She started to take off her Horizon bracelet.   
"No, Juliette, you can keep it. I know you'll be back. I called a friend of mine who works at an institution and he's going to register you there starting next week. Its a great place Juliette, its a place where you can get better."   
"Thank you Peter, for saving me again." She hugged him.   
Turning back towards the school, she took one last look at the campus. Wiping a tear from her eye, she got into the car and closed the door. She squinted and looked down at the floor. I already miss them.   
Suddenly there was a loud knock on her window. Juliette jumped and looked up to see Auggie.   
"Juliette we need to leave NOW!" Her mother yelled.  
"Just one more minute Mother." She rolled down her window and smiled. "I thought we already said goodbye."   
"We did. But you forgot something." Through the window he handed her the finger bowl she had been working on in art class.   
"Thank you Auggie. Its finished." She said.  
"Yea, I finished it. Well good luck Twig. I'll see you when you get back." He turned and left. She blinked away tears.   
"OK Mother, we can go now." Her whole body shook as the car began to pull away. Through the rearview mirror she watched as the school faded into the distance, until it was out of sight. She looked down at the clay bowl in her hand and ran her fingers over the beautiful colors. She felt a rough spot at the base of the bowl and turned it over. She was surprised to find that Auggie had carved a message into the bottom.   
  
Thank You for being my inspiration  
I love you Jules.  
Auggie  
  
Juliette smiled. I love you too Auggie. I'm going to get better for you. I promise.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
